The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for use in positioning a suture anchor in either soft or hard body tissue.
Surgeons utilize suture anchor inserters to position suture anchors in either soft body tissue or hard body tissue. Suture anchor inserters for positioning suture anchors in soft or hard body tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,348; 5,464,426; and 5,549,630. During positioning of a suture anchor relative to body tissue, it is necessary to form an opening in the body tissue to receive the anchor. In addition, during positioning of the suture anchor relative to the body tissue, it is advantageous to be able to accurately position the anchor in a desired depth in the body tissue.